The Guilt of Wind
by K. Fang-sama
Summary: A marine commander, and his wife were both murdered in their home, but what the marine guards didn't expect to find was a man chained to a bed, with amnesia. Gibbs, and his team now try to regain his memory, in hopes on finding the murderer. ZivaxShun.
1. fucked ninja

"The Guilt of Wind:  
Chapter One;  
Fucked Ninja"

Marine guards came at one in the morning to a suburban house, one floor, white pant, rather bland looking. "Sir, what exactly are we doing here?" One of the men asked.

"We've been informed that something strange has been going on here, Gunny, and we are here to see the Commander, and find out what." He said. They entered the doorway, unlocked for some reason. "Keep your guard up!" He told them.

They continued into the house. Then they called for any disturbances. "Livingroom, clear!"

"Dining room, clear!"

"Kitchen, clear!"

"Den, clear!"

"Bathrooms, clear!"

One of the men had opened a small broom closet, and, all of a sudden to things fell out of it, held in bags. "Sir!" He called. They came to him, and saw the zipped bags. They unzipped them, and saw a dead male, and female.

"It's the commander, and his wife." A man said.

"Lieutenant!" Another man called. They rushed to him. He was at the bedroom, and the door was half shut. "There's someone here." He informed, quietly.

They peered inside, and the the covers began to lift, and a body seen. The lieutenant barged in. "Freeze!" He yelled, holding out his gun. The person's head turned, quickly.

His face was pale, and had a shocked expression on it, his eyes were amber, and his hair was long, and black. He was wearing nothing, but dark green boxers. His body was shaking, violently, and he was breathing harshly.

"You son of a bitch!" A man yelled, charging at him. He threw a punch, but the man dodged it, grabbed his arm, and threw him to the other side of the room.

More men came in with guns. "Hold on!" The lieutenant ordered. He stared at the man's wrists; bronze chains were wrapped around them. He mover to his ankles; same thing. He noticed that the chains were long, and bolted into the bedposts. "What happened? Who are you?" He asked, calmly, coming closer to him.

The man's eyes moved around, as he bit his lip, thinking, as his nostrols flared sharpley. "I-I... I don't know." He answered, grabbing his head.

The men stared at him, shocked, as he struggled to remember.

* * *

Not long, I no, but isn't that how the episodes start?


	2. the noveled crime

"Chapter Two;  
The Noveled Crime"

Tony walked in to see Mcgee typing on his computer, and Ziva reading a new book. "Hey!" He greeted, extatically.

"Hey, Tony!" Mcgee said, turning to him, and stopping his typing.

"Hello!" Ziva said, not looking away from her book.

"What's that?" Tony asked.

"A gift from Mcgee." She answered, as Tony sat down.

"Probie, help me out, here." Tony said.

"Oh! That's Muzaki Nash's new books from his series: "Strike Shot." It's volume four: The Guilt of the Wind." Mcgee said.

"Strike Shot?" The Guilt of the Wind? What the hell is that?" He asked.

"Oh, well, it's a book about the FBI, crime novel. In his first book, the main character: Zak Nahmsui; an imigrant from Wardington, Japan, becomes a probationary field agent for the FBI, his stealth skills proved useful to his boss, Agent Rellfon. His experiences, and feelings are expressed in each story. He started excited, turned more serious, to neutral, then guilty, like the title proclaims. In the last book he had killed an innocent, but a psycopathic military officer in front of his wife, in an act of self defense, because he would've been stabbed if he didn't. The Guilt of the Wind exclaims the guilt, and sorrow he feels as he runs through a terrorist case." Mcgee explained.

"Is it good?" Tony asked.

"Yep! A lot of people have been buying the book, and there's barely a place to get it, anymore." He said.

"Maybe I'll give it a read. Ya got the first book?" He asked. Mcgee tossed him a book, which he barely caught. It was titled: Ways the Mind Lead. "How many books are there, again?" He asked.

"Including the new one, four." Mcgee answered.

"Oh! I better get started!" Dinozzo said, as Gibbs came walking by.

"Dead marine! Dinozzo, gas the truck, Ziva, call Duckie! Mcgee, get the equipment!" He said.

"Yes, boss!" Mcgee said, grabbing his bag. Ziva bookmarked her book, then called Duckie. Dinozzo caught the keys Gibbs threw to him, and went to the truck, the book still with him.

-- At the Crimescene

The truck, and Gibbs' car parked infront of the Commander's house. They showed their badges, and were allowed in. "Sir! Lieutenant Grandvel." The gunny introduced himself.

"Gibbs, NCIS." He said, showing him his badge. "What do we got?" Gibbs asked.

"We got an anonomous call from one of the neighbors saying that something strange had been happening, here. We traced the call to a pay phone not even a block away from here. Commander Redremphe, and his wife were found in bags. We found a man chained to their bed, he seemed to have no memory of what happened, or who he is, for that matter. We suspect that whoever did this made sure he couldn't tell who the killer is." He answered.

"Or, he's the one who did it. Ziva, get to this person, see what he remembers." Gibbs said. Ziva went off.

"That won't do you any good. Our ME's confirmed a trauma conduced case of amnesia." Grandvel said. "The young man seems scared out of his skin."

"He should be." Gibbs said, just as Duckie, and Jimmy pulled up in the road. "Mcgee, get to that pay phone, Dinozzo, with me." Gibbs said. The two men seperated, and headed inside.

At the closet the bodies were found in, pictures have started to be taken, and Dinozzo was already talking about some movie (im no movie xpert). Gibbs, finally, gave him the regular slap to the back of the head. "Sorry, Boss." He whispered, then taking another photo.

Meanwhile, Ziva went into the bedroom, where they were currently removing the last of the chains from his ankles, and set them aside. "I'll take over." Ziva said, as they finished. The men turned around, as Ziva showed her badge. The men left the room, leaving the door open, behind them.

Ziva found herself nearly staring at the almost completely naked man, and decided to get to work. she sat down on the bed, a few inches away, so that she didn't look like Tony. "Who are you?" He asked, his voice sounding hoarse.

"Officer Ziva Davide. NCIS." She answered, showing him the id, and badge.

"NCIS?" He questioned.

"It stands for Naval Criminal Investegative Service. I need to know what you remember about what happened here." Ziva said.

"I told the marines, I told the doctors, and I'm telling you, I don't know." He said, frantically. Ziva looked at her, seeing if there was any intimidation, but she soon nodded.

"I believe you. Does this place feel familiar to you, at all?" She asked.

"The only thing it feels like is a torture chamber." He told her, still startled. Ziva turned to him, and placed a hand on his shoulder, beginning to rub it.

"I understand you have no memory, but I need to know if you believe anything else happened, that could prove you innocent of double murder." Ziva said.

"I was chained to a bed." He started. She laughed.

"Sadly, that can only say you might have had an accomplice." She said. The man frowned. She pulled out a picture of the commander. "He look familiar?" She asked.

The man leaned towards the picture, and even squinted his eyes, for a couple moments, before shaking his head. "No." He answered. "Nothing." He added.

Ziva got out a picture of his wife. "What about her?" She asked.

He did the same thing. This time, he grabbed his head, seeing her frightened image, and hearing her scream as a gun fired at her, and watching her fall, dead.

He gasped, slouching forward, a hand removed from his head, and to the bed sheets, the other staying, as he tried to calm his breathing. Ziva rubbed his shoulder with the same placed hand. When he calmed, he looked up at her. "Only her face,...before she died. She saw someone, I don't know who, and she was screaming, until the gunshot silenced her." He said.

He moved his hands to his knees, know sitting cross legged. "Anything else about her, you can tell me? Anything you feel close to?" Ziva asked. The man turned his head, rapidely, shooting her a glare she found intimidating, as if he were interrogating her.

"If you're asking if I feel anything personal, than the fact I witnessed her death, the answer is no. I only know, I'm not the one who shot her." He answered, angrilly.

"Oh, and, how exactly do you know this?" Ziva asked, ready with her notepad.

The man got so close, as to look her in the eyes. "Because, like the angle I'm in with you, when I saw her death,..." He swallowed hard, remembering the image, pain visible in his eyes. "I was looking up at her. I saw an arm straight out from my position, and she was looking straight across from it,...the gunshot itself went straight into her body, if I killed her, how can I do that?" He asked her. Ziva, staring at the man stunned, closed her notebook, and went off, to find Gibbs.

Duckie, and Palmer were now, there, with the gernies. "Gibbs!" She called. Gibbs turned to her. "I just talked to the man." Ziva stated.

"Yeah, and?" Gibbs questioned.

"He's telling the truth. He claimed he remembered the commander's wife's death, and he claimed he saw someone holding him, while firing at her. Gibbs,..." Gibbs gave her a look. "I think he's innocent." Ziva claimed.

* * *

hope it didn't take too long.


	3. author's suspicion

"Chapter Three;  
Author's Suspicion."

They got the John Doe out to the truck, and got him clothed, properly. While that was being done, Gibbs, and the others were taking pictures of the bedroom; the blandest one you could come across.

Tony opened the closet doors, and noticed a ripped up gray suit on the floor, along with black dress shoes, and a green hair tie. "Looks like the guy might be something other than an accomplice. Looks as though he was supposed to be somewhere." He said, taking a picture of the objects.

"Bag 'em!" Gibbs simply said. Ziva brought Dinozzo the bad, as McGee finished unscrewing the last of the chains from the bedposts.

He bagged the chains, and set them aside. "Boss!" He called. Gibbs walked up to him. "For what it seems, our John Doe could have a part in the crime, but I think that he might not be an accomplice." McGee told him.

"How do ya figure?" Gibbs asked.

McGee stared at Gibbs; you could just feel the awkwardness. "W-well, he was chained to a bed, proves the killer wanted him to be found. He has no memory, and, as Tony just found, those are probably his clothes." McGee stated. Dinozzo, and Ziva turned towards each other, before turning back to the stammering junior field agent. "I think that the killer might have despised him, knew him, even! Then dragged him here, and fled before anyone could figure out someone else was here."

"Then, it would be a long time of that, dear Timothy." Everyone turned, and saw Ducky. "I estimated the time of the death to be three to four months ago, and, I can assure you, our John Doe's trauma is not very recent, it had to have happened over a period of time. How he survived for this long, is a mystery, though. However he survived, it's beyond me, but it doesn't look as if he was forced to." He explained.

Gibbs walked up to Ducky, facing him. "Anything else?" He asked.

"Actually, yes! John Doe has several recent bruises, and it seems as though he was struggling to fight back the person afflicting him. As another start, he has recent cuts, his balance is off, he has injuries still in the process of healing, and, to my surprise, scars, probably from bullet grazing, and I even found one where he was shot into his right shoulder, near his hinge joint; probably dislocated his shoulder at the time." He concluded.

"He uses guns?" Tony asked.

"Or, have just been in the way of one. It seems as though, John Doe has some experience in the battle field." Ducky answered, walking passed Gibbs, and into the room, more.

"How did he stay alive for so long, without being fed? He looked in barely any healthy eating standard." McGee stated.

"That's what I'd like to know." Ducky answered.

Ziva, and Tony turned towards each other, again, shrugged, then got back to work. "Curtains were open,..." Ziva said, walking to the window. She walked over to the lamp, and found it unplugged, pulling up the wire. "but the lamp wasn't on. Whoever called this in was up, late at night, peering through the window, very closely, then ran to the pay phone." Ziva stated.

"Seems natural." Ducky commented.

Tony walked over to the bed, and saw red stains in the white sheets. "Looks like somebody enjoyed making the other bleed. There's blood all over the bed sheets!" He said, taking a picture of the cluttered sheets.

"Do you think he was tortured?" Ziva asked from her kneeling position, staring up at Ducky.

Ducky placed a hand on his chin. "Possibly, yes!" He answered after a short pause.

McGee, and Tony bagged the sheets. "McGee, Dinozzo, stay here, and uncover more evidence. Ziva, with me!"

"Yes, boss!"

"On it, boss!"

McGee, and Tony said immediately after, in that order. With these words being said, Gibbs, and Ziva left.

As they came towards the car, they saw the John Doe. He had put on black pants, and a dark green tank top. He had on white socks, his long, black hair, was braided, and his arms, and wrists were being wrapped in a gauze, as other probies had just given him a pair of black boots, and were about to question him more.

"Hey, John!" Gibbs called. Of course, since no agent was named John, our mystery man turned his head towards the lead investigator. "C'mon!" He said, making an arm gesture to come.

Our John Doe was no imbecile, so he walked; more or less limped, over to the only people who could help him get his memory back, and clear his name of murder. Gibbs pointed to their car, which only meant to him as 'you're coming with us.' Immediately registering this, John Doe got into the back seat.

As he got into the car, Ziva had just noticed the bandages that showed on his back, underneath the tank top. With a grunt, the John Doe shut the door. The other two got in, just as he buckled his seat belt. "Uh, Agent um..." He only met Ziva, so Gibbs was just a stranger.

"Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs." He filled in.

John sighed. "Right!" He responded, letting a weak smile show. "Where are we going, Special Agent Gibbs?" He asked, still a little frightened by the agents.

"NCIS Headquarters." Ziva answered, as Gibbs started the car, then drove down the road.

- Abby's Lab

Gibbs brought John, now wearing a black over shirt, into Abby's lab, as she typed away on her computer. "Abby!" He called.

The black goth turned around to the sound of his voice. "Hey Gibbs! Who's this?" She questioned, looking at the guest.

"This is our John Doe." He answered.

Abby's face lit up with realization. "You want me to test his DNA for anything, and get his fingerprints, to see if I can identify him using AFIS." She concluded. Gibbs nodded. "Can do!" She said as Gibbs laid some of the evidence on the table behind her.

Gibbs walked out, leaving her with the John Doe. "Abby, right?" He questioned, nervously.

"That's me!" She said, happily.

John looked back at the doorway, then back at Abby. "Does he always treat people like a suspect?" He asked her, nervously.

Abby understood where this was going. "In a way, yes! That's only because he believes that people have something to hide, and it could be crucial." She stated.

"Like my memory that I can't seem to unlock?" He asked her.

Suspecting him of murder is one of the obvious things to do, or that he's an accessory to one. Either way, there were numerous ways he could be innocent.

Abby, pitying the mystery man, hugged him. He let out a large grunt of pain, indicating her to stop. Registering this, she released him, giving him an apologetic look. "It's okay! I understand what you were trying to do. And thanks!" He said, with a smile.

Abby returned the warm look on his face. "No problem! But, why did you-?"

"Whatever happened..." He started, taking off his shirt. Abby gasped, only just realizing of what he had on him. The gauze nearly went up to his neck, but promptly stopped a few inches bellow his shoulders, with a strap over it. The gauze went around his hands, and stopped just before it could reach the shoulders. There was also a patch on his neck, as well, and a bandage acr. "I don't really believe it's because I knew the family, but the killer sure as hell knew me." He concluded. John Doe already knew enough to tell that much just by injury.

Abby couldn't help but look passed the patch that was taped to his neck, and see an open blood wound. She firmly placed it back, looking at him. "Don't worry! As long as I'm in charge, I'm gonna make sure that whoever did this, goes down." She promised.

John smiled weakly. "It's nice to know a second person who believes I'm innocent." He trailed off, anguish taking over his features.

Abby got out the things she needed to collect his DNA. "Well, let's get started with finding out who you are, then I'll help find your tormentor." She told him. John happily nodded. Abby brought out a needle, ready to draw blood, and John stuck out his arm, prepared for her to take the sample.

- Back at the Crime Scene

Tony and McGee were almost finished with the crime scene. McGee was looking for clues under the bed, as Tony finished dusting the bed posts.

Lifting the last of the prints, Tony looked down at the roller McGee was lying back on. "You done, McGee?" He asked.

McGee popped his head out. "You've got to see this!" He told his partner.

Tony brought out a roller, and lied back on it, rolling under with McGee. Tim's flashlight was brought on a small machine, with wires leading to the bedposts. "What is it?" Tony asked.

Tim sighed. "It's an electronic transmitter; they're the miniature version of a back generator. But, this was wired to the bedposts, right where the chains were, and you only need a battery remote to turn this on, along with being within fifty feet." He answered.

Tony rolled on out with McGee close by. They both sat up. "You're saying someone electrocuted him?" Tony questioned.

Tim sighed, looking back at him. "Though more minor than most machines, yes! It's more than likely!" Tim answered.

Tony looked down at the floor. "Maybe he is innocent..." He trailed off.

* * *

been busy, had too many ideas! hope u've enjoyed.


End file.
